


Cat's Eye

by VivaldiChase



Series: Astro Inspired [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, also bc i love them, blink and you'll miss wonhui, haechan and mark are here for the heck of it, i think its fluff and confessions idk u judge, tf do u tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaldiChase/pseuds/VivaldiChase
Summary: The Art department of the school was just beside the Literature department, there's nothing suspicious if ever people see two people from both departments walking together to classes they share, right?Apparently for Lee Chan's circle of amazing friends, it was suspicious as hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why is the lee chan tag so dry wth :(( 
> 
> also i love seokmin and chan pairing they're so sunshiney and cute
> 
> question of the day: hows pledis killing u lately
> 
>  
> 
> _Inspired by Astro's "Cat's Eye"_

The Art department of the school was just beside the Literature department, there's nothing suspicious if ever people see two people from both departments walking together to classes they share, right?

Apparently for Lee Chan's circle of amazing friends, it was suspicious as hell.

"You weren't with the student from the Art department?" Jeonghan, one of the eldest yet the one that constantly needs to be babied, eyed him suspiciously when Chan opened his locker.

Chan got the things he needs for his classes, wanting to ignore every single word coming out of his hyung's mouth but he reminded himself that he was raised as a kind child that has respect elders no matter how unbearable they were getting.

"Yes, Jeonghan-hyung," He closed his locker with more force than necessary, startling the other student opening his locker, "I didn't walk with the Art student from the department again because he's didn't answer the door."

His friends overreact too much. Just because he walks his friend from their dorm, waits for him every after class and hangs out with him when he's free, doesn't mean he's into him romantically. Even if he thinks that the smile he gives to Chan makes his flutter a bit.

He felt a smack on his shoulder pulled him back from his thought and to his offended-looking friend, "Listen to me when I'm talking, Lee Chan! Did you even hear a single word I said?"

Chan scoffed and locked his locker before walking towards his class, trying to ignore the man following him who is still talking to him about who-knows-what (It's probably about that engineering student or the acting student, Chan doesn't know anymore.)

He felt his phone vibrate more than once in his pocket (He would check it but his hands are filled with books at the moment) and wondered who would be texting him this early. Hansol and Seungkwan don't have class 'til 10am and his brother, Jihoon, certainly doesn't text unless it's an emergency or when he's looking for his "no-good of a room mate".

"I'll see you later, Channie!" Jeonghan bounced happily over to his department, honestly he didn't even notice that his hyung was still there behind him. Not that he's going to tell him.

Just when he thought he was free from that him, his head reappeared from the wall and shouted "Oh, Chan! Who's baby are you?". He didn't know if he was embarrassed from the awkward stares of other students or the fact that he was about to answer it by instinct.

Chan glared at his hyung and ( _gently_ ) slammed the door of their classroom with a huff.

"Good morning! Did you have a rough morning? You don't look so well." Donghyuck asked when Chan reached his desk.

Whenever he had a rough morning (mainly because of his friends), Donghyuck was ready with his animated stories and stories with a boy named Mark like the time Mark snuck chewing gum into detention and started playing around with it, leaving marks of iy under each desk. His somewhat lame jokes also helps Chan brighten up.

 _Not as much as Seokmin-hyung does though,_ Chan shook the thought out of his head.

"I'm fine, Donghyuck. It's just that Jeonghan-hyung's at it again."

"At it again? Ah! You mean your thing with the art student?"

Chan raised an eyebrow, "My thing with hyung? He's my friend, of course we have a 'thing' called friendship." Hide it, hide it Lee Chan. Act innocent.

His friend chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair. "Not that type of thing but sure if that's what you think. Also your phone just lit up over there."

He looked at him with what he hope was a puzzled look before opening his phone.

**From: Seokmin-hyung**  
_sorry! i overslept! o(╯□╰)o (7:12am)_

_i cant believe mingyu and minghao didn't open the door to tell you anything!! (7:12am)_

_i'm so sorry i didnt hear you knock at all! (ㅠ__ㅠ) (7:13am)_

_channiiiiiiieeeeeeeee (7:15am)_

_i'll make it up for you i promise!! (7:26am)_

_chan-ah? (7:32am)_

_Are you mad? (7:32am)_

_I'm really sorry (7:33am)_

Chan scrolled up more than 20 messages from his hyung and suddenly felt guilty from not opening his phone the moment he put his books down.

**To: Seokmin-hyung**  
_No! No! I'm not mad at all! (7:42am)_

_I couldn't check my phone because of Jeonghan-hyung and my hands were full of books (7:42am)_

_You don't have to make up for anything! It wasn't your fault. Sleep is more important! (7:42am)_

He was about to put the phone down when it suddenly made the ping sound.

From: Seokmin-hyung  
_waaaaaaaaah!! i thought you were ignoring me because you were mad!! ㅠㅠ thank god you aren't!! (≧ㅡ≦)_

_im still going to make it up to you for not being able to open the door!!_

_i reject rejection!! see you later at the cafe at 2pm!! good luck at class today channie! \\(• ω •)~♡_

_oh wait unless if im disturbing something or your plans with donghyuck its ok_

Chan slightly frowned, does he have plans with Donghyuck today? He's sure he doesn't since Donghyuck's going to watch a movie with Mark, Jeno and Jaemin.

**To Seokmin-hyung:**

_No, we don't have any plans today. I'll see you later then hyung. Good luck at class too._

Seokmin's reply was a selfie of him doing a thumbs up and Chan would be lying if he says his heart didn't pause for a moment when he saw his face.

Little did he know, Donghyuck saw it all and grinned.

**To: Mark ⊙﹏⊙**

_hey mark. tell seokmin-hyung to wear that long sleeved black sweater and round glasses later when he & chan meet _

**From: Mark ⊙﹏⊙**

_Oh, it's moving this fast? But sure thing. The plan's in action._

\--

"Was that selfie for your cute and mad underclassman?"

Seokmin looked up from his phone and blinked up at his classmate, "Ah, you mean Channie? He's isn't mad though! That's what he told me!"

"Not gonna deny that he's cute?"

"W-well, he is my underclassman so of course he's cute!" Seokmin scratched his shoulder, a habit of his when he gets caught in the act or when he's nervous.

Mark slid into his seat behind Seokmin, reaching out to grab the phone before his classmate could react. It took him a whole minute to realize that his phone wasn't in his hands anymore.

"Um—"

"So Channie with 1 emoji with two heart eyes and you are going to have a little date later?" Mark scrolled up Seokmin's phone and snorted a little at the message, "You guys are disgustly cute."

"Don't tell that to me when you and Donghyuck make heart eyes at each other from across the hall. Also can I have my phone back?" 

Mark rolled his eyes and handed back his phone, "For someone who holds his phone a lot, you really are calm whenever someone grabs it from you."

Seokmin shrugged and checked his phone for new messages and smiled when he saw Chan reply with a selfie showing only his eyes and a beanie with the caption 'Also I got this from Jihoon-hyung last night!'.

"There isn't anything to hide from people why panic?"

"Of course. No need to hide the fact that little Channie is yours," Mark grinned when his classmate got a little flustered, "It's only right that they know that he's yours."

Seokmin coughed awkwardly and glared (or at least tried, he can't glare at anyone. He just can't.), "Listen here, he isn't—"

"You aren't really great at hiding your love for that kid, you know? Oh yeah, for your little date later, why don't you wear that black sweater with and add those round glasses in. Impress your dear Channie," Mark hummed when Seokmin just stared at him, "Also might want to face front, Professor Hong is here."

Seokmin's heart sped up a bit. Was it that obvious?

While Seokmin was having a mini-crisis with his life and Chan, Mark pulled out his phone.

**To: Donghyuck (≥ Ω ≤)**

_He's kind of having a life crisis but I did it._

\--

Chan nervously tapped the top of the cafe counter. He felt ridiculous that he followed Donghyuck's advice of dressing up when it wasn't anyone too serious he was meeting. After all, it's just Seokmin he's meeting up with and it's a regular hangout.

Or maybe because it's Seokmin that he's meeting that's why he's dressing up? He knows that his hyung is incredibly attractive, kind and talented but that doesn't mean anything. Everyone thinks of Seokmin like that too, right?

Screw it who was he kidding. He had been crushing on Seokmin ever since he first saw him.

"Chan? Are you alright?" Jisoo, the owner of the cafe asked, "You seem so pale. Have you been sleeping and eating right?"

"Ah, no no. I'm fine!" He waved at the man and took out his wallet, "I'm feeling a bit nervous for some reason but I'm fine!"

Jisoo took the amount from Chan but returned more change than needed, "Really? I thought you were meeting up with Seokmin. I mean you ordered his usual. Are you out on a date with someone? You are a bit dressed up more than usual."

"I am meeting up wtih Seokmin and— wait, no, no hyung. Don't give me that look. We aren't on a date."

"Oh we aren't?" Chan tensed a bit at the familiar voice before turning around to face the man, "I was hoping it was."

If Chan was a little nervous before, he's a lot more nervous now. Seokmin looked extremely good in the black sweater he was wearing. It showed the greatness of his biceps and the color black looked so good on him. It didn't help that he was wearing the rounded glasses that made his knees weak.

He looked like a model while Chan's pretty sure he looks like a kid being beside Seokmin (and Jisoo who always looked his best no matter how ugly his shirt was).

Seokmin frowned, "Why did you pay? I was suppose to be the one to treat you."

Chan was about to answer when Jisoo suddenly laughed from the counter. Both men turned around to face the pink-haired barista who only waved his hand.

"Don't worry Seokmin. I gave back his money to him as change. Seungkwan texted me about it earlier before Chan came in."

Chan blinked several times before counting the change in his hand. Speechless as he watched the exchange between his two hyungs.

"Really? I have to thank Professor Hong for that." Seokmin grabbed the tray and balanced it 

"Just call him Seungkwan-hyung outside the class. It makes him feel younger." Jisoo chuckled, "Now, now. Don't just stand there, go on Chan."  
He slightly pushed his favorite(but he's not telling that to Hansol) student and watched him walk away in a zombie-like trance.

**To: Kwan-ah**  
_They're here and it's all good :))_

**From: Kwan-ah**  
_Great!! Thanks Soo!! See you later! I love you! <3 _

\--

Chan watched his hyung talk about various things that he can't even remember even if he just mentioned it. All he could think about was 'glasses', 'date', 'he looks really good' and 'what date'

He toyed around with the cake on his plate and thought how does he confess his feeling to him. I can do it casually? Like "oh hey hyung did you know, I had a crush on you since the entrance ceremony back in high school" .

He was startled when he felt a hand rub his free hand. "Chan? Are you okay? You've been spacing out?"

Chan felt the tips of his ears turn hot and stabbed his cake. "'Am fine. Just a little.. Um, warm?"

He felt Seokmin's hand rub small circles before it pulled away. He missed the warmth around his hand immediately and was about to grab it when Seokmin suddenly stood up.

"Hyung?"

"Come on, let's go to my dorm. You seem a bit out of it, a movie would help!" He flashed a smile that made Chan's heart beat out of his chest. Before he even nodded, he was pulled up from his seat. "Josh-hyung! We're leaving now!"

Jisoo smiled and waved back and watched Seokmin drag Chan out of the door. He chuckled, remembering how Seungkwan was like that before.

 

The two walked in a comfortable silence. Their hands were still linked since Seokmin never let go of his hand and Chan certainly didn't want him to let his hand go.

"Hyung, what did you mean when you said plans with Donghyuck?"

Seokmin glanced at him before humming and swining their linked hands a bit. "Mark mentioned that they wanted to watch a movie at the new theater today and he said that Donghyuck invited you."

Donghyuck never said anything to him at all. Why did Donghyuck and Mark have to lie about that?

"I don't know?" Seokmin untangled their hands to open the door. Whoops, he said that out loud. "You choose the movie, I'll get some snacks. Minghao bought something as an apology because he didn't open the door. Well, it was Mingyu's money but you get it."

Chan nodded and waddled into Seokmin's room. Even though Seokmin's known for being hyper and crazy his room was clean and organized, save for some paint tubes that were scattered on the floor.

Standing in the midst of the paint tubes was a canvas covered in a faded baby blue cloth. He knew he shouldn't touch an artwork without permission but he couldn't stop his hand from gripping the cloth lightly. When was about to pull on it, he decided against it. 

"Channiiieee? Did you choose a movie yet?" Seokmin entered the room carrying a tray of snacks and canned soda, "I hope you didn't choose a horror movie because I swear-"

He stopped when he saw Chan holding onto the cloth. Chan immediately retracted his hand and hid it behind his back. The two were quiet as they stared at each other.

Chan coughed and looked at floor, "Sorry hyung. I didn't mean to pry. I was curious. I know you shouldn't look at artworks without permission but you show me all your new artworks and you never hid any of it and-"

Seokmin remained silent and placed the tray on the floor. Walking towards Chan who stayed rooted in his place ready to be hit or thrown out of the apartment an moment now.

He felt Seokmin raise his hand and readied himself for whatever came but he wasn't ready for the pat on his head. He looked up and saw his hyung slightly flustered.

"I was going to show you this tonight anyway. This was the reason why I stayed up late last night in a rush to finish it", Seokmin smiled and grabbed the cloth off the canvas, "It's not as good-looking as the original but.."

Chan stared at the newly revealed painting. It was a painting of him writing down on a notebook surrounded by a lake, trees and flowers of various colors. He remembered being around those when he was Jun and Wonwoo at a nature park for stargazing. He didn't know how Seokmin knew about it since Seokmin was busy with exams and he definitely did not tell him about it.

He touched the painting and felt the paint and dragged his fingers following the pattern of beautifully painted night sky and stars. The painting looked so beautiful and breath-taking.

"I was suppose to give this to you over dinner after giving off a speech on how much I like you but thos works too right?"

Chan turned around and saw Seokmin with a small box in his hand. Still processing that his overly loud, talented, attractive hyung with lame jokes actually likes him.

Seokmin snorted and handed the box over to Chan and dropped so that he would be at his eye level, "Yes this hyung with lame jokes likes you."

He was overwhelmed with it even though he heard it twice. He nodded and whispered a loud "I like you too" and hugged him causing the elder to smile and cradled the younger boy who was slightly teary-eyed because of the event.

Even though he was being hugged by the Seokmin, tons of negative thoughts raced into his mind. Like _what if he wasn't good enough? There are a lot of other people who are better than him out there what if-_

As if sensing his insecurities, Seokmin pulled him back to squish his cheeks between his hands, "It may not be perfect as what the books and movies say but we'll make it work. Wait no, it will work and be somehow like those movies and fairy tales, okay?" 

Chan nodded happily and Seokmon smiled and kissed the his forehead and stared into his eyes, "I adore only you, Chan. Just only you."

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know in korea they dont take the surname of the person they marry but let me be lmao
> 
> also yes seungkwan was mr hong because sooboo and yes he's somewhat the same age as jisoo


End file.
